Nightmare
by Mikahdo
Summary: Un sentiment d'effroi l'envahit lorsqu'elle comprit que sa vie avec l'équipage pouvait être qualifié de merveille face à la triste situation dans laquelle elle se tenait. Tout son monde se décomposait autour d'elle, ne comprenant plus rien de cohérent. Lorsque mourir pourrait paraitre la meilleure des solutions quand lutter pour survivre à nos pires cauchemars devient primordial.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

When The Darkness Gone Wild

**Auteur :**** Mikahdo**

**Disclaimer : **Un des génies du manga ^^

**Note I : **Hello Mina ! C'est un POV d'un perso que vous reconnaîtrez en trois lignes. Pourquoi? Bah parce que...

Pour les intéressés, j'ai une bonne musique de fond qui m'a beaucoup aidé à écrire mes chapitres : watch?v=WXY282LeZJ8&feature=endscreen

Bonne lecture !

Froid... Sensation qui parcourt la totalité du corps et qui s'introduit dans l'esprit comme une alerte... Un signal. Je pouvais le sentir jusque dans mon âme, mais pourtant je refusais de bouger. Le signal se renforçait. Mon être réclamait de l'intention à mon égard. Mon corps hurlait pour que je fasse une quelconque action qui me ramènerait de la chaleur. Il ne voulait pas sombrer... Je ne voulais pas sombrer...  
J'ouvris difficilement mes yeux encore endormis dans un profond et long sommeil. Je n'aimais pas ce genre de situation. Une espèce d'étrange sensation dans laquelle on croit avoir hiberné pendant un lapse de temps indéfini et par la suite, une flemmardise inébranlable à tout épreuve.

_J'avais froid..._

Après avoir retrouvé peu à peu mes esprits jusque-là endormis, je me rendis compte avec effroi que je dormais avachis à même le sol. Je fronçai les sourcils et me mis en position assise sur le parquet de ma chambre. Mes cheveux pagailleux m'obstruant la vue, je passai délicatement mes doigts depuis la racine jusqu'aux pointes pour pouvoir voir, et possiblement comprendre comment j'avais atterris là. Ma chambre était rangée comme à son habitude mais particulièrement sombre, très sombre. Je me relevais les jambes un peu engourdis, et optai pour un gros gilet gris, pour pouvoir rejoindre le reste de l'équipage. Ils devaient surement être en cuisine en train de déguster quelque chose de chaud concoctée par Sanji. Etant frileuse de nature, je mis ma capuche et une grosse écharpe jaune moutarde avant d'ouvrir la porte de mon entre. Que ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je constatai avec stupeur que nous étions accostés déjà sur une île. Je trouvais ça assez bizarre que personne ne daigne me réveiller, étant donné que je suis la navigatrice ! Peut-être que j'étais surmenée et fatiguée à un point - pour ne pas dire que j'ai dormis par terre - qu'ils ont préféré ne pas me déranger. Mais tout de même...

Le temps était brumeux et obscur. La portée de ma vision ne se limitait qu'à une dizaine de mètres, pas plus. L'atmosphère était lourde et dense, et le ciel avait même des allures sinistre tant il était noir. Je détestais ce genre de climat morne et ténébreux. Mon corps encaissait durement la réalité, lui tellement habitué aux doux et chauds rayons de soleil, et mon morale aussi. Rien qu'une envie : dormir dans mon lit bien au chaud. Je soupirai d'exaspération en espérant que le Log se rechargera le plus vite possible pour quitter ce climat détestable.

_J'avais vraiment froid..._

Après quelques pas rapide en direction de la cuisine du Sunny, je mis ma mains sur la poignet pour ouvrir la porte. Mais il y avait un truc qui clochait... C'était étrangement silencieux et je n'avais pas encore relevé ceci depuis mon réveil. Ce n'est pas dire que ce sont des braillards de service - enfin si en quelque sorte - mais les jérémiades de Luffy, les contestations de Sanji, les réprimandes d'Usopp et les râlements de Zoro auraient déjà dû faire échos dans mes oreilles. Peut-être qu'ils effectuaient une petite sieste improvisée sur la table à manger ou qu'ils faisaient une partie de poker ? Je mis mes doutes de côté et ouvris la porte pour effacer toute suggestion et obtenir simplement des réponses.

─ Bah alors ? Vous êtes morts ou qu...  
Je me stoppai. Toutes les lumières de la cuisine étaient éteints. Aucune casserole était sur le feu et tout était ranger. Je fis quelques pas à l'intérieur pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'une trace de mes nakama, mais je ne vis rien. Aucun mot, aucune personne, aucun moyen de contact. C'était bizarre... Très bizarre.

─ Peut être qu'ils sont partis en ville...

Je soufflai d'un air courroucé par leur attitude et décida de les rejoindre où qu'ils soient. J'avais toujours eu le flair pour les dénichés éparpillés dans toute une île ou non. Je fis un petit détour vers ma chambre pour m'équiper de mon sac à dos et descendis du Sunny en sautant sur le quai.

_J'avais froid et il faisait sombre..._

Marchand droit devant moi depuis quelques minutes, je pensais encore aux comportements qu'ils avaient eus à mon égard. Depuis quand ils prenaient des décisions sans même me prévenir ? Je n'étais peut-être pas le capitaine mais j'étais la navigatrice ! Celle qui donne des ordres aux autres car c'est moi la plus compétente du groupe ! Je grinçais encore des dents en pensant à la manière dont j'allais les punir puis je m'arrêtai net. Il avait un problème... Depuis mon arrivée en ville, je n'avais pas croisé un seul être vivant, ni entendu le moindre signe de vie. J'essayais de distinguer ma position en tournant sur moi-même et me rendis compte qu'à cause du brouillard et de ma rêverie, je m'étais perdue. J'étais en plein milieu d'une allée faite en pierre, entre deux colonnes de bâtiments assez imposants qui semblaient interminables. C'est à cette instant que j'eue la chair de poule.  
Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me dirigeai vers l'un deux pour pouvoir demander de l'aide à quelqu'un qui pourrait être dans les parages. Je poussai d'une main peu rassurée les portes battantes, et m'introduis à l'intérieur d'un pas hésitant. Ceux-ci commencèrent à raisonner dans l'entre où tout était toujours silencieux. Les tables et les chaises étaient renversées sens dessus dessous, ce qui pouvait laisser penser qu'il y avait eu une bagarre ou un règlement de compte assez violent. Je priai dans mon for intérieur pour que mon équipage ne soit pas concerné...

─ Y'a... quelqu'un ? Murmurais-je comme si je ne voulais pas qu'on me réponde.

Je n'étais pas anxieuse loin de là... C'était juste que ce bar était bien trop lugubre à mon goût. C'est tout...  
Après avoir fait le tour des tables dans l'espoir de trouver même un ivre mort, je passai près du comptoir pour regagner la sortie lorsque mon pied colla. Interloquée, je dirigeai mon regard vers la substance qui m'avait accroché. C'était sombre, bordeaux... Séchée. Je n'avais pas de connaissance grandiose en médecine, mais je savais reconnaitre ça...  
Les traces de sang menaient derrière une porte à l'arrière du comptoir. Peut-être était-ce une victime qui se cachait d'une bande de pirate qui terrorisait les habitants ? Ceci expliquerait les rues désertiques et le silence de mort qui régnait dans le coin ! Je souris à ma propre hypothèse et avança près de l'édit porte. Je frappai trois coups et pris la parole :  
- Excusez-moi... Je suis étrangère... Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas là pour vous faire de mal. Vu la quantité de sang que vous avez perdu, ne restez pas là.

J'attendis, deux bonnes minutes, sans réponse. Prise de panique sur sa possible situation critique de santé, j'enfonçai la porte et entrai en catastrophe dans la pièce.

_Il faisait sombre..._

Le temps que ma rétine s'habitue peu à peu aux ténèbres, je suivis du regard le tracé de sang qui s'arrêta près d'un individu. Le corps était entre ouvert au niveau de l'abdomen, laissant échapper des boyaux ensanglantés. Je palis à l'instant même et fut prise de haut les cœurs et de vertige violent. Puis, j'entendis du bruit. Je ne savais pas si je devais sauter de joie en entendant enfin quelque chose, ou si je devais commencer à m'inquiéter sur ma situation. Je dirigeai mon regard vers l'édit bruit qui ressemblait à la mastication de quelque chose d'assez coriace, et vis une personne pâle et assez maigre, à genou, barbouiller d'un liquide écarlate. Ses mains étaient remplies de choses inimaginables provenant du corps sans vie. Soudain, il souleva sa tête aux allures maladives et nous nous regardâmes pendant quelques secondes qui paressèrent interminables. Son regard était inexpressif, dénudé de sentiment humain, juste sauvage tel un animal guettant sa proie. Ses yeux étaient d'une blancheur inquiétante et ses iris étaient pratiquement inexistants. Dans d'autre circonstance, j'aurais pu croire qu'il était juste aveugle, mais la façon dont il me regardait, comme un morceau de viande ambulant, ou encore un bout de chair fraiche alléchant... Démontrait totalement qu'il me voyait comme je le voyais. Je déglutis difficilement et commença lentement une marche arrière, pas par pas. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux, lui de même. J'avais arrêté de respirer depuis un bout de temps, de peur de provoquer un quelconque mouvement brusque qui pourrait le surprendre. Lorsque j'atteignis le seuil de la porte, je le vis lentement se relever. C'est à cet instant que mon cœur se pressa d'angoisse et de peur profonde. Je me mis à marcher de plus en plus vite en arrière pendant que celui-ci me regardait toujours avec ce regard avide de sentiment. D'un coup, il se mit à cavaler en ma direction en poussant un cri semblable à un chien enragé. Prise de terreur je me mise à courir comme je n'ai jamais couru dans toute ma vie. La frayeur me faisait voler à tel point que je courais à perte d'haleine. L'effroi faisait bondir mon cœur dans ma cage thoracique qui était sur le point d'exploser. La crainte de mourir me fit serrer les dents et me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

─ AU SECOURS ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE AIDEZ MOI ! Hurlais-je en me déchirant la voix.

Il était toujours à mes trousses et son allure n'avait pas l'air de baisser. Il était enragé, assoiffé de sang, avide de ma chair et de mes os. Je me retournais toutes les trois secondes pour évaluer la distance qui nous séparait, mais elle semblait rétrécir au fur et à mesure que je courais. Puis, je vis quelqu'un au loin. Une silhouette qui était stable en plein milieu de l'allée. Mes espoirs de survie s'agrandirent devant mes yeux, pendant que j'accélérais le pas.

─ AIDEZ-MOI !

Au fur et à mesure que j'approchais, je remarquai que c'était une femme qui détenait surement une arme dans sa main. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, mais ça ne me dérangeait guère. Peut-être qu'elle préparait une tactique pour pouvoir frapper au bon moment et au bonne endroit après que je me réfugierai derrière elle.

Puis, plus je me rapprochais d'elle, plus les détails se dessinaient devant mes yeux ambres. Sa robe rouge était déchirée, salit à cause de la poussière et des multiples tâches de sang.

Plus je m'approchais, plus je remarquais qu'elle n'était pas si normale que ça. Sa tête cachée par sa chevelure longue et noire, était légèrement inclinée vers le sol et son arme n'en n'était pas une.

Plus je m'avançais, plus j'observais avec effroi qu'elle tenait fermement un bras coupé dans sa main. Ma sauveuse n'en n'était pas une... Et je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle... Entre celle-ci et ma précédente rencontre.

Je ne pus retenir un cri d'angoisse en pensant à ma mort imminente. Ce n'est pas vrai ? Je faisais un cauchemar ? Où étaient mes nakama ? Où était ma petite vie paisible sur le Sunny en route pour de nouvelles aventures dans le nouveau monde qu'on venait à peine d'atteindre ? J'étais devenue cinglée et je voyais des choses que personne ne voyait c'est ça ?

Sortant de mes pensées après le hurlement strident et aigu de la femme, je m'engouffrai rapidement dans une ruelle entre deux bâtiments, les deux cannibales toujours à mes trousses. Je tournais à gauche, puis à droite, dans l'espoir de les semer, mais mes chaussures à talon me trahissaient à chaque fois. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient l'ouïe fine. Malencontreusement, j'atterris dans un cul de sac. Le mur sur lequel mon dos était désormais scotché faisait à peine quinze mètres... Je déglutis difficilement, pendant que ces monstres se dirigeaient vers moi les yeux remplis d'appétit.  
Désespérée au plus haut point, je regardai une dernière fois le bracelet que Nojiko m'avait donné. Mes pensées s'étalèrent sur mes derniers moments passés avec l'équipage, pendant que mon cœur me faisait atrocement souffrir. Je me mis à genou sur le sol et commença à implorer Dieu, les larmes me coulant le long du visage. J'allais mourir... Dans d'atroces souffrances. Je tremblais à un tel point que de terribles spasmes m'envahir. J'hoquetais, et suffoquais sur place pendant que j'attendais mon dur châtiment.

─ C'est à cause des vols hein ? Vous pouviez me tuer simplement dans mon sommeil mais... C'est à cause des vols ! Je ne regrette rien... JE NE REGRETTE RIEN ! BOUFFER MOI ! Hurlais-je en fixant le ciel les yeux complètement écarquillés.

Soudain je remarquai à la dernière minute qu'une échelle était accrochée sur le mur en béton à ma droite. Je me relevai dans un élan plein d'espoir et couru en direction de mon "sauveur" tout en sautant pour l'atteindre. Ma prise fut juste, mais l'échelle s'agrandit sous mon poids. J'étais donc les pieds au sol, obligée de monter marche par marche pour les semer. Je me mis à grimper deux par deux les barres métalliques, lorsque l'homme m'attrapa fermement la cheville. Je poussai des cris dans l'espoir que celui-ci lâche sa prise, mais il ne le fit pas. Je pris alors mon élan avec ma jambe libre et shoota de toutes mes forces dans sa tête. Il s'effondra sur le sol pendant quelque secondes et chercha par la suite à grimper pour me rejoindre. Mais j'étais déjà loin.  
Arrivée en haut du toit, je m'effondrai lourdement sur le sol. J'essayai de stabiliser les fous battements de mon cœur, tout en reprenant peu à peu mon souffle jusque-là absent. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à mes assaillants, et vis qu'ils avaient des difficultés à comprendre le système d'une échelle. Je soupirai de soulagement et souris. Ce n'était pas un sourire de contentement... C'était un sourire, angoissé. Constater avec effroi que je venais de frôler ma mort, la maintenant, devant mes yeux. Mes larmes coulèrent une nouvelle fois le long de mes joues…

Je les essuyai rapidement d'un revers de bras, et me dirigeai vers la porte menant dans les appartements. Le climat était bien trop glacial pour rester dehors.

_J'avais froid, il faisait sombre, mais j'avais survécu..._

Il me fut que quelques instants pour réussir à ouvrir la porte. Je remerciai mes talents de voleuse et m'engouffrai dans la sombre cage d'escalier. Mes pas raisonnèrent de nouveau, et ma peur reprit instantanément le dessus. Peur que ces créatures se trouvent ici. Peur que je combatte de nouveau pour survivre. Peur de mourir.

Au fur et à mesure que je descendais les marches, j'essayais d'ouvrir les deux portes d'appartement présent sur chaque palier. A chaque fois, ce fut un échec. Je continuai désespérément ma recherche, jusqu'à que je sois bloquée par un amas de meuble et de toutes sortes de barricades - soit dit en passant efficaces -qui m'empêchaient d'atteindre les paliers inférieurs. Aussi étrange soit-il, une lueur d'espoir m'envahit après avoir vu cette initiative. Peut-être que les appartements n'étaient pas aussi vide que ça finalement ? La dernière porte qui se trouvait près de ce barrage était légèrement entre ouverte. Je m'introduis donc à l'intérieur, un peu moins rassurée en repensant une nouvelle fois à mes dernières rencontres.  
Arrivée dans le petit couloir d'entrer, je commençai à guetter chaque recoin, en restant activement sur mes gardes. Le salon était obscur et un peu sens dessus dessous. Sur la table basse se trouvait une bouteille de saké à moitié pleine et une coupe vide. Je continuai mon trajet vers une porte qui se trouvait en face de moi et l'ouvris d'une lenteur accablante. La salle de bain était poussiéreuse, et un grand miroir dominait une bonne partie du mur en face de moi.

Je me regardai pendant plusieurs secondes…

J'étais sale.

Des traces salées étaient visible sur mes joues rosies. Mes yeux étaient humides, et des poches commençaient à faire leurs apparitions. Mon visage était d'une pâleur maladive et mes cheveux étaient tout décoiffés.

J'étais moche. Moche à en crever.

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux instantanément, lorsque je pensai à la situation dans laquelle j'étais. Comment allais-je survivre ? Pourquoi étais-je-la ? Tant de questions se bousculant dans ma tête et me perturbant au plus profond de mon être. Je m'avançai vers le lavabo et ouvris le robinet en espérant de tout cœur que de l'eau jaillissent. A ma plus grande joie, ce fut le cas. Je lavai activement mes mains avant de boire une bonne gorgée, et de passer mon visage sous cette source de bonheur. Je me le rinçai plusieurs fois afin d'effacer toutes traces, et m'engouffra par la suite dans mon écharpe jaune pour absorber toute l'humidité.  
M'essuyant soigneusement la figure, je sentis au même moment quelque chose de pointu en plein milieu de mon dos. Angoissée, je me figeai et supposai que ces créatures se trouvaient surement dans l'appartement et qu'après avoir baissée ridiculement ma garde, j'allais surement être à leur avantage. J'enlevai vivement mon écharpe et fixai le trou noir du lavabo.

─ Ne bouge pas.

Cette voix était ferme à un tel point qu'en cas de désobéissance, il n'hésiterait pas à me tuer. Oui, c'était une voix masculine. Bizarrement, j'ignorais si je devais être heureuse d'entendre enfin quelque chose "d'humain", ou si cette rencontre allait avoir raison de moi. Je fus frigorifiée sur place, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de me redresser les mains en l'air. Je plantai mes yeux dans la réflexion de l'homme qui avait parlé et émit un hoquet de surprise.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Sa voix était glaciale. D'ordinaire, elle l'était plus ou moins mais aujourd'hui, c'était celle qu'il émettait lorsqu'il était face à un inconnu, ou possiblement à un ennemi. La manière dont il me regardait n'inspirait pas confiance. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait encore à cette tête de mule ? Depuis quand il me menaçait avec son katana d'abord ? Je baissai mes mains d'un air las, et m'apprêtai à le réprimander sévèrement lorsqu'il prit de nouveau la parole.

─ Qui t'a dit de baisser les mains ? Je t'ai posé une question. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cet appartement et pourquoi t'es là ?

Il se foutait de moi c'est ça ? Ils m'avaient lâchement abandonné sur le Sunny à la merci de ces créatures qui s'apprêtaient précédemment à me dévorer vivante, et c'est comme ça qu'il osait me parler ? Je me retournai activement vers lui, les sourcils froncés et les yeux remplis de rage, lorsqu'il me plaqua violement sur le mur près du lavabo. Je n'avais pas vu cette action venir, et je ne comprenais pas non plus ce qui se passait. Sa lame n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de ma gorge nouée par la peur. Son regard était menaçant et sans pitié. Je tremblais déjà depuis un bon moment et lorsque je le remarquai, je tombai de haut. J'avais peur de_ lui... J'avais peur de mon nakama._

Je t'ai posé une question, femme. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches la ? Comment t'es rentrée ? T'es venue voler nos vivres c'est ça ? Me demanda-t-il en rapprochant un petit peu plus sa lame.

─ Zoro, murmurais-je en tenant fermement le bras qui possédait le katana.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de froncer de nouveau ses sourcils.

─ Comment tu connais mon nom ?

A cet instant, je fus abasourdie comme jamais. Son petit jeu ne m'enchantait guère et ne me faisait pas rire du tout. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, et que son comportement n'avait pas l'air de changer...

─ COMMENT TU CONNAIS MON NOM ! Hurla-t-il en frappant du poing sur le mur près de ma tête.

Je sursautai sur place et me lançai dans une fixation des plus intenses. Il devenait violent... et j'étais perdue.

**Note II :** Que d'aventure pour Nami ! C'est l'incompréhension totale chez elle et chez nous, et c'est totalement voulu (le suspense veut que...). N'oubliez pas de review... Ca fait toujours aussi plaisir.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Do You Remember Our Friendship ?

**Auteur :**** Mikahdo**

**Disclaimer : **Un des génies du manga ^^

**Note I **: Tout d'abord, j'avais écrit ce chapitre il y a des mois (donc voilà côté vocabulaire c'était pas encore ça -je suis dure envers moi même ^^"-) c'est donc pas tip top, mais j'avais la flemme de tout retaper ahah :D Sur ce, bonne lecture !

- Marimo qu'est-ce que t'as à crier comme ça ?! S'écria une voix que je reconnaitrai entre mille.

Nous nous retournèrent instantanément et fixèrent le blond qui venait de faire son apparition à l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Sanji-kun... Susurrais-je sous le regard hostile de l'épéiste qui m'avait entendu.

- Oh Marimo... Je ne savais pas que tu ramenais des rescapés dans ton appart'.

- Ta gueule sourcil en vrille. Cette femme s'est introduite je ne sais comment dans le bâtiment. Le barrage est intacte... Dit-il en ne me quittant pas des yeux.

- Peut-être qu'elle vole qui sait ? Répondit-il ironiquement. De toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien de la tuer donc range ton sabre abruti. Y'a déjà assez de mort-vivants ou de mort-morts sur cette île. Ne salis pas tes mains avec du sang propre, déclara-t-il en allumant une cigarette.

Zoro soupira d'exaspération, rangea son katana, avant de sortir de la pièce en n'oubliant pas de me regarder de travers. Soufflant sa bouffée de cigarette, Sanji me sourit amicalement et prit la parole :

- Je m'appelle Sanji. Enchanté mademoiselle, déclara-t-il chaleureusement.

- Sanji-kun... Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! M'écriais-je à sa grande surprise.

Il resta bouche bée devant mon exclamation puis après quelques secondes, il me répondit :

- Je... Ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... Répliqua-t-il totalement perdu.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Etais-je vraiment inconnu à ses yeux ? Cette blague de mauvais gout commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs.

- Sanji-kun ! Je me suis retrouvée seule sur le Sunny ! Y'a deux cannibales qui ont voulu me bouffer il y a quelques instants ! Cette tête d'algue m'a menacé avec son katana et toi tu ! Tu fais comme si tu ne me connaissais pas ! M'exclamais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Il me regarda d'un air totalement désorienté pendant un bon moment avant de s'approcher de moi.

- Jeune fille je... Je suis réellement désolé mais je ne suis pas le genre de garçon à faire des blagues de ce type... Si je vous connaissais vraiment, je vous l'aurais dit. Peut-être que mon visage a des tendances familières avec l'une de vos connai-

- NON !

Il marqua une longue pause durant laquelle il fumait silencieusement sans me quitter des yeux.

- Bien... Je ne sais pas mais je vous assure que c'est bel et bien la première fois que je vous vois... Je suis réellement désolé...

Après ça, je sentis mon cœur se serrer désagréablement de douleur. Je m'appuyai sur le mur pour ne pas chanceler et inclinai ma tête vers le sol. Je plongeai dans mes pensées les plus profondes en essayant de comprendre ne serait-ce qu'une chose qui m'aurait échappé. Mais hélas, rien ne venait. Mes larmes menaçaient de tomber à tout instant mais je les retenais du mieux que je pouvais. Je ne devais pas m'effondrer maintenant... _Pas maintenant._

- Mademoiselle ? Appela le cuistot.

Je sortis de mes songes en entendant le son de sa voix, et plantai mes yeux caramels dans ses yeux bleus si familier.

- Il serait mieux que vous voyiez mon capitaine. Si vous le voulez bien...

Il me souriait. Cela me réchauffa le cœur de constater que malgré son amnésie, il conservait comme même sa gentillesse. J'acquiesçai de la tête et le suivi docilement à travers l'appartement. Il boitait. Pas énormément, mais cela me suffit amplement pour soulever une tonne de question dans ma tête. Il prit soin de fermer la porte derrière moi et me guida en direction des marches d'escalier pour atteindre les étages supérieurs. Arrivés au dernier étage, il sortit un trousseau de clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte de droite. Il m'invita poliment à entrer la première tandis qu'il referma délicatement celle-ci. Il vint de nouveau devant moi et me traina de pièce en pièce dans l'immense demeure. La dimension n'avait strictement rien avoir avec celle de la précédente, mais le bordel y était similaire. Quelques secondes après, nous fîmes devant une imposante porte en bois, à la serrure dorée. Il me lança un regard bourré de compassion et frappa trois fois avant d'ouvrir celle-ci.

- Non mais ! Luffy ! Tu ne peux pas piocher quatre cartes ! S'écria une voix encrée dans ma mémoire.

- Ahah ! Allez fais pas ton rabat-joie... Laisse-moi en prendre une autre.

- DEGAGE !

- Hum hum... Fit le coq pour signaler notre présence. Euh Luffy on a de la visite...

Le brun se retourna en notre direction, le visage le plus sérieux du monde. Il se releva, se mit à marcher d'un pas lent, avant de s'arrêter en face de moi.

- Bonjour ! Je suis Monkey D Luffy, déclara-t-il en me tendant la main.

A ce moment-là, je reçu comme un lourd poids sur le cœur. Je ne sais pas si j'étais désespérée au point de croire que lui au moins se souviendrait de moi... Mais ce n'étais pas le cas.

_Les larmes me montaient aux yeux..._

Tous ces moments auprès d'eux étaient complétement effacés, disparus de leurs mémoires. J'étais seule au monde, sans vraiment l'être.

_Ne craque pas..._

- Tu m'écoutes ?

Je le fixais d'un air complétement hébété depuis un instant. Je ne daignais pas bouger ni sortir un mot. Devrais-je le secouer pour qu'il retrouve la mémoire ? Le frapper comme à mon habitude ? Ou me mettre à chialer à genou ?

_Ne craque pas..._

- Sanji... Elle est sourde ?  
_  
Remballe tes larmes !_

- Je suis Nami, dis-je à contre cœur en sortant le plus faux sourire que j'avais en réserve, tout en serrant sa poigne chaude dans la mienne.

- Enchanté, répliqua-t-il en souriant brièvement. Voici Zoro que tu as déjà dû rencontrer et Usopp.

- B-bonjour... Fit le canonnier en me dévisageant, tout en ayant le regard bourré d'inquiétude.

- Tu as de la chance de nous avoir croisées. Nous nous apprêtions à partir définitivement de cet endroit. Ce sera toujours quelqu'un en pl-

- QUOI ? PARCE QUE TU T'APPRETES A LA LAISSER VENIR AVEC NOUS ! S'écria l'épéiste en se levant du fauteuil.

- Marimo arrête de crier ! J'te signale qu'on n'est pas "seul" dans la ville, dit Sanji en s'interposant entre lui et Luffy.

- Ta gueule toi jt'ai rien demandé ! Tu te rappelles de rien hein ? Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire, Luffy ?

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au capitaine et vis qu'il serrait ses poings de toutes ses forces. Une tonne de question m'envahir pendant que j'observais la scène en espérant que rien ne dégénère.

- Des fois je me demande si tu es vraiment à la hauteur en tant que chef de groupe... Prendre des inconnus à la pelle et se faire baiser par la suite c'est ce que tu aimes ?! Les femmes sont les pires ! Et toi tu laisses attendrir par ces créatures ridicules et sans cœur !

Une atmosphère lourde s'était installée dans la pièce. Tout le monde retenait son souffle tandis que je culpabilisais déjà d'avoir suivi Sanji. Que s'était-il passé pour que mes nakama soient autant sur les nerfs ? Qui avait bien pu faire une telle ignominie pour les monter les uns contre les autres ?

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Vivi t'a-

- Zoro, appela d'une manière le capitaine qui fit sursauter toute l'assemblée.

C'était sec, froid et paralysant. Les seules fois où je l'entendais utiliser ce timbre de voix, c'était lorsqu'il parlait à des ennemis qui étaient allés trop loin dans leurs actes ou dans leurs paroles. Mais jamais... Au grand jamais contre l'un de nous...

- Ne redis plus jamais ce nom en ma présence... T'as compris ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale qui me fit anormalement peur.

Il se retourna pour faire face à l'épéiste et se lancèrent dans une fixation des plus intenses. Après de longues secondes, le bretteur rompit le contact et sortit d'un pas rapide et saccadé hors de la pièce. Luffy réajusta son chapeau de paille tant chère son cœur, et quitta les lieux d'un pas lent peu après Zoro.

J'avais mal. Mal de voir mes amis en conflit pour une raison que j'ignore. Mal de constater que certains se méfiaient de moi ou pire me haïssaient certainement...  
Plongée dans mes pensées, je sentis une chaleureuse poigne sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et tombai nez-à-nez avec Sanji qui m'offrait son plus beau sourire.

- Nami c'est ça ? Hum... Désolé que cette rencontre se passe de la sorte... Tout est de ma faute, énonça-t-il.

- Sanji-kun... Je suis perdue... Soufflais-je dans un murmure presque inaudible.

_Ne craque pas..._

- Je me suis levée sur le Sunny et...

- Le Sunny ? Demanda Usopp surprit.

- Oui le Sunny... Et je vous... J'ai cherché partout... Je ne comprends rien ! Vous me dites qu'on ne se connait pas mais... Je suis où ? Je suis qui pour vous ? Et qui êtes-vous pour moi ? Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme ça fait mal d'avoir perdu ses amis de cette sorte... Comme ça vous torture et vous ronge de l'intérieur ; quand vous les retrouvez et que personne se souvient ne serait-ce que d'un souvenir, dis-je en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu nous connais ? Questionna le long nez de plus en plus intéressé.

- Tu es Usopp, "le valeureux guerrier des mers". Ta mère est décédée et ton père est en mer. Tu étais notre canonnier dans mon monde. Tu savais comme même inventer toutes sortes de choses loufoques mais parfois utiles.

Les deux amis écarquillèrent légèrement les yeux et se regardèrent.

- Toi Sanji-kun tu étais cuisinier. Tu arrivais à faire toutes sortes de recettes enrichissantes et appétissantes à la fois. Tu travaillais sur un bateau appelé "Le Baratie" et ton tuteur s'appelait Zeff je crois...

- C-comment tu...

- Parce que Usopp... Parce que nous étions nakama... Finis-je en murmurant, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Je marchai en direction d'un mur et m'appuyai contre celui-ci. Mon envie de pleurer était toujours présente mais je m'efforçais de retenir mes larmes pour ne pas paraître pathétique à leurs yeux. J'inclinai ma tête et me mis à fixer intensément le sol poussiéreux du salon. Soudain j'entendis des pas se diriger vers moi, je relevai la tête et regarda Sanji qui avait précédemment posé ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi... Ou comment nous en sommes arrivés là mais... Je ne sais pas... Je te fais confiance, m'expliqua-t-il en me souriant. Si tu dis me connaitre, ainsi qu'Usopp et certainement ces deux timbrés bien... Peut-être que...

Puis ce fut le silence complet. Je n'avais plus d'arguments réalistes qui ne sortaient pas de l'ordinaire. J'avais moi-même du mal à comprendre mes propres dires, donc essayer de leurs expliquer ma situation relevait presque de l'improbable. Je lui souris à mon tour et me retournai instantanément vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir à la volée.

- On s'barre, déclara le bretteur dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci, qu'il referma aussitôt.

Usopp se mit à rassembler quelques affaires qui se trouvaient de gauche à droite et remplis son sac au dos à la vitesse grand V. Sanji me tapota légèrement l'épaule et s'en alla se préparer pour le départ qu'ils semblaient tant attendre. Je fixais les vas et viens incessants qu'ils effectuaient à travers la pièce pendant que mon inutilité s'avérait conséquente. D'habitude c'était moi. C'était moi qui donnais des ordres, qui faisais en sorte que tous soient prêts, parfaits. Mais aujourd'hui je ne servais strictement à rien.

_J'étais totalement inutile voire un poids à leurs yeux._

- N-Nami... Tu devrais te dépêcher... Luffy fait le guet en bas et s'il dit qu'il faut y aller... Il n'y pas de temps à perdre où les monstres... Dit Usopp d'un ton hésitant avant de quitter la pièce.

Je me retrouvai seule dans le salon. J'entendais leurs pas se précipités dans les pièces avoisinantes, pour finir dans la cage d'escalier. Je soupirai d'un air désespéré et me mis à courir pour pouvoir les rattraper. Ils se dirigeaient tous en direction du toit en haut de l'immeuble. Arrivée sur place, je vis seulement Sanji qui semblait attendre ma venue.

- Nami-san, tu descends et je fermerai la marche ok ? Luffy, Zoro et Usopp sont dans la bouche d'égout juste à ta droite.

J'acquiesçai de la tête et me mis à descendre l'escalier un peu plus stressée qu'il y a quelques instants. Lorsque j'arrivai en bas, je me précipitai en vitesse vers l'édit bouche en espérant ne pas me faire repérer. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et une odeur nauséabonde s'empara de mon nez. Lorsque j'atterris sur mes pieds, je sentis mon pantalon se submerger de l'eau souillée des égouts. Je grimaçai de mécontentement en attendant l'atterrissage du blond qui prenait soigneusement le temps de refermer la bouche d'égout.

- Oi Ero-cook on n'a pas que ça à faire donc dépêche-toi avec ta jambe bancale ! S'écria l'épéiste en nous aveuglant à l'aide de sa lampe torche.

- La ferme tête d'algue sans armes ! Je voudrais bien te voir à ma place abruti ! Tiens Nami-san, prends cette torche, dit Sanji en essayant de cacher cette luminosité à l'aide de sa main. Dégage ce truc toi !

- Bon allons-y, déclara Luffy en suivant Usopp.

Les cliquetis dans l'eau répugnante faisaient offices de cohue. Tout le monde marchait silencieusement les uns derrière les autres dans l'ordre suivant : Usopp, Luffy, Zoro, moi et Sanji. La température avoisinant les cinq degrés, je plongeai mes mains dans mes poches dans l'espoir de créer de serait-ce qu'un peu de chaleur. Ma vision se troublait à chaque chaude expiration émanant de ma bouche. Cet endroit humide, glacial et lugubre n'inspirait pas confiance. L'angoisse s'empara de moi une nouvelle fois, mais un peu moins violement qu'il y a un moment...

- Usopp... On va par où après ? Demanda le brun.

- D'après la carte des souterrains euh... Dans quelques mètres, nous serons face à un mur où deux options se poseront à nous. Aller à gauche ou à droite. On devrait normalement tourner à gauche pour atterrir dans la salle de contrôle où une évacuation sera présente.

- On va où au faite ? Demandais-je timidement.

- On quitte cette île pourrie, répondit le plus simplement du monde Luffy.

- Nous avons accosté sur celle-ci pour trouver des vivres comme l'ensemble des survivants. L'eau de mer étant salée et contaminée par le virus, nous étions obligés de chercher ne serait-ce qu'une boîte de conserve pour combler notre manque de nourriture.

- Sanji-kun... Comment ça "virus" ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Le Docteur Vegapunk à créer un virus qui était censé rendre les marines sauvages mais dociles. Son expérience a dégénéré et à contaminé une bonne partie de GrandLine. Il s'avère qu'il rend bien les gens agressifs mais pas dociles du tout, voir même inconscients. Les contaminés se défoulent sur les gens jusqu'à les tuer ou même les manger... C'est l'apocalypse, expliqua-t-il en soufflant une bouffée de cigarette.

Je marquai un long silence dans lequel j'essayais d'assimiler les informations.

_Complètement cinglé..._

- Je sais que ça à l'air fou mais... Ceux que tu as vu tout à l'heure étaient contaminés et s'apprêtaient à te dévorer dans tout le sens du terme, ajouta Usopp_._

- Et... Il y a beaucoup de survivants ?

- Non pas vraiment... Les accostages provoquent de grandes pertes voir l'extermination totale de l'équipage. Les survivants deviennent hostiles entre eux à cause de la faim, ou surement de la folie…

- Nous allons au Sunny ?

- On essaye d'y aller oui, répondit Luffy en me jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

- Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ici ?

- Deux semaines... Nous devions partir mais Vi...

Sanji se tut à l'instant même sans finir sa phrase. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil et vit qu'il fixait intensément le dos de notre capitaine.

- Vi... Vi ?

- Arrête de nous saouler avec tes questions. Tu fais trop de bruit donc si tu pouvais garder le silence, déclara froidement Zoro sans même se retourner.

J'inclinai faiblement ma tête sentant la gêne de chacun. Personne ne devait vraiment me faire confiance mais je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir. Si j'avais été dans le même cas que le leur, j'aurais été certainement mille fois pire que Zoro. C'est uniquement pour cette raison que je n'ajoutai plus un seul mot même si des questions, ils m'en restaient encore pas mal.

Soudain, Usopp ralentit la marche. Il cacha la luminosité de sa lampe torche à l'aide de sa main et se retourna en notre direction. Il mima le silence avec un doigt devant sa bouche et ne bougea plus d'un seul centimètre. Je déglutis difficilement en entendant des pas qui n'étaient pas les notre vu qu'on était tous immobiles, et éteignis ma torche.

Une inspiration lente et suffocante tel un individu ayant des problèmes de respiration, se rapprochait de nous d'un pas lambin. Mon cœur se mit à battre à vive allure lorsque je supposai l'identité de l'édit "personne". On pouvait entendre les vagues d'eau s'étaler à la surface, provoquées par ses jambes en marche. Il venait par la droite, j'en étais sure et totalement persuadée. Il semblait vouloir se diriger vers la direction qui nous était promptement destinée d'après les dires d'Usopp. Dans un moment saturé de suspense, j'essayai de me rendre utile en cherchant une tactique pour le contourner sans avoir à le combattre dans l'obscurité. Mais hélas, rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Il faut dire que ces « choses » étaient nouvelles pour moi, et mon seul vécu avec ceux-ci fut une fuite au frôlement de la mort. J'étais une nouvelle fois incompétente face à la situation dans laquelle je me tenais… _A laquelle nous nous tenions._

Soudain, ce fut le silence complet. Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit, et c'est peu après être sorti de mes pensées que je le remarquai. Mes nakama semblaient toujours immobiles, si l'on se fiait au peu de luminosité – si nous pouvons appeler ceci de l'éclairage- qui émanait de trois petits trous d'une bouche d'égout au-dessus de notre tête. Ceci permettait de voir brièvement leurs silhouettes malgré la noirceur de l'endroit. Un frisson me parcourut lorsque j'entendis de nouveau cette respiration si inquiétante. Il ne bougeait plus, mais il était là, encore. Tout le monde retenait sa respiration depuis un bon bout de temps dont les secondes paressèrent durées une éternité infinie. Je ne sais pas s'ils préparaient une solution pour pouvoir le combattre, mais cette pensée disparut instantanément lorsque je repensai à la condition dans laquelle on se tenait. Malheureusement, aucun de nous ne voyait parfaitement dans le noir…

Surprise, je sentis une poigne chaude se refermer sur mon poignet droit. J'eue d'abord une peur bleue et faillis émettre un cri de panique lorsque je sentis une main sur ma bouche qui m'empêcha de sortir le moindre son. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux et repris peu à peu mon calme. L'odeur était un sens aussi indispensable que la vue ou l'ouïe. Sans voir, nous pouvons compter sur ce que l'on peut entendre autours de soi. Sans entendre, nous pouvons nous focaliser sur ce que l'on peut sentir, chose familière ou non. C'est un sens indispensable qui envoie des signaux au cerveau sur la nature de cette senteur : une alerte, lorsqu'il s'agit de la fumée noirâtre qui se diffuse à cause d'un incendie proche un apaisement, lorsque l'on peut sentir le parfum de sa mère près de soi après un cauchemar. Sans mon odorat, j'aurai surement provoqué un incident grave. Sans celui-ci, je n'aurais pas reconnu cette odeur caractérisant mon nakama. Il devait surement le faire à contre cœur, mais le fait était là : Zoro me tirait doucement vers lui.

J'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible en prenant soin de sortir mon pied complètement hors de l'eau pour le reposer à terre aussi délicatement que précédemment. Peut-être qu'au final il se remettait en question, et qu'il se méfiait de moins en moins de moi ? Ou finalement, il avait juste pitié, et il ne voulait pas que je compromette leur plan en me dirigeant droit vers le cannibale… J'optai plus pour la deuxième hypothèse connaissant son caractère de cochon qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'agissait d'inconnu.

Par reflexe, je cherchai la main de Sanji pour ne pas le perdre dans la pénombre. Lorsque je sentis son torse, je glissai machinalement ma paume gauche vers son bras, jusqu'à son poignet que je tirai par la suite. Il se mit logiquement à s'avancer en ma direction, comprenant la tactique de chaine humaine qu'Usopp avait surement entreprit. Nous nous mirent à marcher dans un silence religieux, où nos pas étaient couverts par les sons qu'émettait le monstre. Je tenais fermement le cuisinier de l'équipage comme s'il risquait de s'envoler à tout instant, ce qu'il me fit remarquer en chatouillant ma main à l'aide de son indexe. Je lâchai timidement ma poigne comprenant que ma peur lui avait été ridiculement transcrite par ma crispation. Postérieurement, je recherchai de nouveau aveuglement le blond qui devait se trouver qu'à quelques mètres de moi. J'étirai mon bras gauche au maximum en faisant de grand mouvement, tout en continuant de marcher mais tout ce que ma main rencontra, c'était un vide inquiétant.

Soudain, mon bras percuta de nouveau son torse. Il se trouvait tout près de mon côté gauche ce qui me parut bizarre car précédemment, il se tenait juste derrière moi. Je supposai alors qu'il avait dû me chercher après que je l'ai lâché, et qu'il s'était avancé un peu trop vite par rapport à notre rythme. Je posai de nouveau ma paume de main sur son corps, mais le contact fut autre que la dernière fois. C'était froid, humide et collant, rien avoir avec la chaleur humaine que ma main avait ressentis.

Légèrement inquiète, je décollai instinctivement mon membre que je sentis imprégné d'une substance gluante et visqueuse. Une tonne de question m'envahir tandis qu'une poigne ferme se referma brutalement sur mon poignet…

- S-s… Sanji… ? Murmurai-je totalement tremblante.

La seule réponse que je reçu et qui fit parcourir un frisson glacial sur tout mon échine, fut un grognement rauque angoissant et sinistre. Je déclenchai ma lampe torche à l'aide de mon pousse droit, et dirigeai lentement mon éclairage vers ce qui me retenait…


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Back to Black

**Auteur :**** Mikahdo**

**Disclaimer : **Un des génies du manga ^^

**Note I :** Tout d'abord, j'avais écrit ce chapitre il y a des mois (donc voilà côté vocabulaire c'était pas encore ça -je suis dure envers moi même ^^"-) c'est donc pas tip top, mais j'avais la flemme de tout retaper ahah :D C'est à la suite de deux récents commentaires que je me suis dit qu'est-ce que j'attendais pour le publier ^^"

_Saluzozette_ : Ahah merci beaucoup ça me fait énormément plaisir ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te fera autant d'effet x)

_Lynalalinette_ : Oui oui la suite ! Tu ne me pardonneras pas si je te disais que ça fait 3 mois que je l'ai xD Pour l'écriture, je pense qu'avec mon évolution actuelle, je pourrai t'en faire part qu'à partir du chapitre 4 (qui lui n'existe pas encore, mais je vais m'y mettre vu que je suis en vac ^^). C'est exactement ça pour tes descriptions ! J'aime faire ressentir l'angoisse et apparemment ça a marché, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop touchée par ce chapitre ! Et ta rime je l'ai trouvé kiffante x) Donc voilih voilouh je te souhaite une bonne lecture o/

Dans ce chapitre, mon imagination n'a pas de limite, mais c'est NÉCESSAIRE et vous le comprendrez bientôt vu que ma fic est bientôt finie ! (encore 3 chapitres). Sur ce bonne lecture !

Il s'époumona à tel point que sur son cou à chair manquante, était visible des vaisseaux sanguins prêts à exploser à tout instant. Une partie de la mâchoire lui manquait, lui donnant un air atrocement terrifiant et épouvantable. La frayeur s'étant imprégnée dans mon corps, me fis lâcher bêtement ma lampe torche dans l'eau trouble. Peu à peu, le tunnel s'obscurcie de nouveau faisant place à une ambiance plus ténébreuse….

Petit à petit ma lampe mourut en sombrant noyer dans la profondeur des égouts…

Seconde après seconde, ce monstre ravivait des sentiments cauchemardesques précédemment vécu…

Ce fut plus fort que moi : je poussai un cri si aigüe que ma gorge fut en feu à la seconde d'après. Je tirai d'une violence déconcertante mon membre pour m'éloigner du cannibale qui n'hésiterait pas à me bouffer vivante. Je réussis à me dégager de son emprise après une énième tentative où je cru que mon bras était sur le point de se casser, et me mis à courir à l'aveuglette.

─ LUFFY ! M'égosillai-je en m'arrachant les cordes vocales. JE VOUS EN PRIS NE ME LAISSEZ PAS ! SANJI ! USOPP ! ZORO !

Puis_ les_ entendis… Mais pas _ceux_ que je voulais…

Mon cri… ma stupide exclamation les avait attiré comme du miel à des abeilles. Ils étaient éparpillés un peu partout d'après mon ouïe, et je risquais de servir de repas collectif lorsque je compris que j'étais plus ou moins cernée. J'étais tétanisée par la peur, figée comme une statue. Un dilemme « mortel » s'offrait à moi où j'avais le choix entre appeler mes nakama pour obtenir leur position, ou risquer d'avancer seule en rencontrant une seconde fois ces choses. Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation où je n'entendis aucun « signe de vie » me permettant de les repérer, j'en conclus qu'ils m'avaient laissé en arrière…

_Seule, à la merci de cette bande de décérébrée. _

La panique s'empara de moi parce que j'étais faible, et parce qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas de moi… j'étais une simple inconnue à leurs yeux, le boulet de service qui faisait pitié.

Soudain, au moment où je cru mon heure venue je vis un éclat, une source lumineuse qui ne dura même pas une seconde. C'était un signal… Je couru en cette direction, et tournai instinctivement à gauche avant de percuter un corps en plein visage. Il alluma d'un coup sec sa lampe qui m'était quelque peu familière, et m'aveugla comme la première fois.

─ ZORO BAISSE TA LAMPE !

Lorsque je me rendis compte du volume sonore que j'avais employé, je mis instantanément mes deux mains sur ma bouche car c'était involontaire… c'était sorti tout seul…

─ Oh merde, murmura-t-il. Tu nous as mis dans la merde sorcière…

Le temps que je comprenne ses paroles, j'entendis des grognements vocaux qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi. J'eue juste le temps de me retourner pour apercevoir une bonne dizaine de carnivore humain, le regard blanc similaire à de la neige, et avide de chair fraiche. Ils se dirigeaient rapidement dans notre direction, les pas plus ou moins ralentis par l'eau.

Pas une seconde de plus, Zoro me tira violemment la manche de mon pull et m'entraina dans les profondeurs du tunnel. Je remarquai au derrière instant qu'un tiers du groupe de cannibale allait dans le sens opposé, avant de me mettre à courir à grande vitesse, malgré l'eau souillée qui nous freinait.

─ Courrez plus vite ! Ils nous rattrapent !

Je reconnu la voix de mon capitaine, et son souffle haletant qui nous guidait dans la pénombre totale. Pourquoi refusaient-ils de se battre ? Ils n'étaient pas si mauviettes d'habitude… Ces créatures étaient-elles immortels ? Même beaucoup trop puissantes pour le futur « Roi des Pirates » ? Cela m'inquiéta au plus haut point car même le comportement de Zoro ne concordait pas avec la réalité… Qu'était donc ces « trucs », aussi horribles soient-ils, qui faisaient fuir mes compagnons ?

─ CHOPPER OUVRE ! S'écria soudain Luffy en allumant sa torche.

Son exclamation me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Nous ralentîmes peu à peu jusque devant une porte où était inscrit « Salle de contrôle ».

─ CHOPPER ! S'emporta de nouveau le brun.

─ J'arrive Luffy ! C-ce sont les clés je ! Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir ! S'exclama la petite voix de l'animal qui semblait apeuré.

─ Calme-toi ! Concentre-toi vite car ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres Chopper ! S'écria Sanji.

─ Merde ! Dit Zoro en pointant sa lampe vers le groupe.

Mon cœur battait à une vitesse si accélérée que je suffoquais sur place. Je commençai à reculer car la distance devenait trop dangereuse pour notre survie, lorsque la porte métallique s'ouvrit avec fracas.

─ ENTREZ VITE !

Nous nous précipitèrent en trombe à l'intérieur par la porte, qui se trouvait au-dessus de quelques marches d'escalier. Zoro et Luffy poussèrent celle-ci avec force et la bloquèrent à l'aide d'un énorme cadenas qui celait l'entrée.

_On est jamais trop prudent…_

─ O-OU EST USSOP ! Hurla le petit renne en s'approchant des trois hommes.

Lorsque je remarquai que l'un de mes nakama était manquant, j'émis un hoquet de surprise qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Chopper me fixa pendant quelques secondes où j'en déduis qu'il ne me connaissait pas non plus, et détourna son regard vers les autres.

─ OU EST USSOP !

Ceux-ci gardèrent le silence, sous le regard réprobateur du petit animal. Maintenant que j'y pensais, le tiers du groupe qui allait dans le sens opposé c'était… pour Usopp ?

Sa voix tremblait comme jamais et lorsque je me mis à fixer son visage, je vis des larmes qui étaient sur le point de tomber. Il serrait ses dents avec force, et ses yeux étaient bourrés de détermination. Il demandait à savoir la vérité, mais c'était clair qui ne voulait pas l'entendre, tout comme moi. La peur au ventre, je redoutais le moment ou l'un d'eux allait annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle… car si Usopp n'était pas là…

─ On a été séparé, dit simplement Luffy.

─ IL FAUT ALLER LE CHERCHER ! S'écria de nouveau Chopper en courant vers la porte lorsque Zoro le reteint par le bras.

─ On ne peut pas.

─ Si on peut d'abord ! Tu ne vas pas le laisser à la merci de ces choses comme Rob…

Il s'arrêta soudainement de parler sous l'interlocution de toute l'assistance. Zoro, Sanji et Luffy se mirent à scruter chaque recoins de la petite pièce sombre et humide, qui était munis d'un canapé taché et de quelques diverses vivres. Leurs regards se décomposèrent après avoir constaté une chose que j'ignorais totalement.

─ Où est Robin ? Demanda le chapeau de paille d'un ton sévère.

─ E-elle est… elle… est…

─ CHOPPER !

─ ELLE EST PARTIE ! S'écria soudainement l'animal en versant un torrent de larme. ELLE EST PARTIE LUFFY POUR TOUJOURS !

Il commença à pousser des cris d'affliction en se mettant à quatre pattes, tout en continuant de pleurer.

─ Y'avait plus rien à manger ! Tout est de ma faute ! Je lui ai simplement dis que je mourrais de faim et que je ferais tout pour quelque chose dans mon ventre ! Elle m'a dit que je devais l'ouvrir pour qu'elle puisse aller rapidement chercher quelque chose ! Elle a mis six heures Luffy six ! Je n'arrêtais pas de m'inquiéter pour elle ! J'ai faillis sortir à plusieurs reprise pour la chercher ! Pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait revenir parce que vous n'alliez pas tarder ! Que je n'avais pas si faim que ça en fait ! Que quand je donnais des coups dans mon estomac, il arrêtait de gargouiller ! Mais j'avais peur ! Et quand elle est revenue… elle avait été mordue !

─ Ne raconte pas de conneries ! Hurla Luffy en prenant Chopper dans ses mains. Elle avait juste perdu ses pouvoirs !

─ PLUS DE DEUX FOIS LUFFY DEUX FOIS !

Puis il y eut un silence pesant où seules les pleurs de Chopper retentissaient. Les deux mais sur la bouche pour ne faire aucun bruit, j'étais au bord des larmes depuis un bon moment.

─ Je t'ai dit que… la première fois que tu te fais mordre tu ne meurs pas mais le virus détruit toutes tes facultés de fruit du démon… c'est pour ça que toi… Mais Robin avait fait pousser ses bras pour les retenir et… L'un d'eux en à profiter, la voyant occupée, pour la mordre…

─ Où est-elle… maintenant ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

─ Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que… vous la voyez comme ça… Que vous allez la manqu…

Il finit sa phrase dans un sanglot transcendant où je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Mon cœur se serrait de douleur comprenant que j'avais perdu l'une de mes amis. Luffy posa délicatement Chopper au sol, réajusta son chapeau de paille, posa une main sur son cœur tout en serrant le tissus qui lui servait de gilet. Il devait surement se contenir pour ne rien faire transparaitre car il était le chef.

_Si le capitaine craque… c'est tout l'équipage qui s'anéantit._

─ Je t'en prie Luffy… ne laisse pas Usopp… je ne veux plus que quelqu'un parte Luffy…

─ Je ne... peux p-

─ TU NE PEUX PAS QUOI ?! DEPUIS QUAND TU ES DEVENU SI LACHE LUFFY !

J'étais surprise, sous le choc. C'était moi qui avais osé lever le ton de cette manière ? Moi la fille complètement inconnue et hors sujet, qui avait eu le culot d'agresser mon « hôte » ?

─ Toi la rousse, tu te calmes et tu te mêles de tes affaires, d'accord ? Déclara Zoro d'un air agressif.

Je baissai ma tête d'un air honteux et n'ajoutai plus un mot. J'avais envie de prendre part à la conversation, de donner mon point de vue mais… c'était clair que je ne faisais pas partie de l'équipage à leurs yeux.

─ Je pense qu'on devrait prendre le temps de voir comment-

─ Prendre le temps de quoi sourcille en vrille ?! Tu ne vois pas le temps passer ?! On doit déguerpir d'ici c'est tout ! Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Les vivres commencent à manquer, vaut mieux qu'on débarque sur le Sunny avec le peu qu'on a !

─ Arrête de faire le mec pressé ! J'te signale que t'as plus tes stupides sabres pour faire quoi que ce soit !

Zoro… sans sabre ? Maintenant qu'il le dit c'est vrai que…

─ Et toi alors ?! Se casser bêtement une jambe en l'emboitant dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte à cause de ses créatures ne m'étonne même pas ! Pauv' con !

─ Arrêtez de vous disputer et allons chercher Usopp !

─ Mais tu ne comprends pas la situation Chopper ! Zoro n'a plus de katana ! Sanji est encore blessé à cause de ces salopries et moi je ! Moi… Finit le capitaine en s'adossant contre l'un des murs.

Je me mis à regarder chacun de mes compagnons avec effroi. La situation était totalement désastreuse et je ne comprenais rien à rien. Quel genre de créature était-ce pour avoir annuler les fruits du démon de Robin et de… Luffy ? C'était presque inimaginable pour moi. Mon capitaine qui avait cette faculté d'étendre ses membres comme bon lui semble, n'était plus ?

─ Je regrette, Chop-

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa violemment à la porte d'entrée. Nous nous lancèrent des œillades quelques peu tendus, sans bouger d'un seul pousse. Se pourrait-il que ces choses cherchent à entrer ? Dans tous les cas, nous étions plus ou moins protégés mais les savoir près de nous ne me réconfortait guère.

─ C'est moi ! Murmura fortement la voix extérieure.

─ USOPP ! S'exclama Chopper en courant pour lui ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il fut retenu par le capitaine cette fois ci. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Luffy !

─ Qui te dit que c'est Usopp, Chopper ?

Le visage du brun s'était durci devant celui du petit renne qui semblait perdu.

─ J'en suis sure ! C'est Usopp ! Déclara-t-il avec détermination.

─ Il faut vérifier le mot de passe, expliqua Sanji en s'approchant de la porte. Usopp ?

─ Ouvrez-moi ! Ils arrivent ! Chuchota-t-il de nouveau.

─ Mot de passe ?

─ Je ne sais plus ! Punaise Sanji fais-moi confiance ! Tu ne reconnaitrais plus ma voix ou quoi !

─ SANJI ! OUVRE-LUI !

─ Ne fais pas ça… pas de mot de passe… pas de porte ouverte.

─ Comment oses-tu Luffy ! Hurla l'animal en se débattant.

Cette scène paraissait invraisemblable à mes yeux. Personne n'écoutait personne, et la situation n'évoluait pas. Je tremblais comme une feuille en analysant la position délicate dans laquelle se trouvait notre cher canonnier. Si nous nous ne dépêchions pas… si Usopp restait dehors… il risquait de…

─ OUVREZ MOI JE VOUS EN PRIE ! ARGH DEGAGE !

─ LUFFY ! S'égosilla le renne en se déchirant les cordes vocales.

Ce fut plus fort que moi. Je me précipitai à une vitesse phénoménale vers Sanji qui était devant la porte, lui arrachai violemment les clés des mains, pendant qu'il restait encore abasourdi par mon geste. D'un coup sec, je débloquai le cadenas et le jetai à terre comme si c'était quelque chose d'insignifiant. A l'instant même, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée en se dirigeant droit vers mon visage…

Il ne fut que qu'une seule et unique seconde pour que le cuistot m'évite ce choc brutal, en m'attirant dans ses bras.

─ LE CADENAS ! S'exclama le long nez complètement essoufflé.

Son regard exprimait l'essence même de l'angoisse, et son corps semblait pétrifié par la peur. Chopper lui lança l'édit objet qu'il réceptionna avec brio, avant d'accourir pour fermer l'entrée d'un coup sec. Il respirait fort et mal. J''ignorai, et je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'il avait pu endurer durant son périple. Il s'appuya contre celle-ci et se laissa glisser à même le sol. Tout le monde le regardait d'un air curieux, car il n'avait pas daigné sortir un mot depuis maintenant une bonne minute. Son souffle semblait reprendre peu à peu la normale, mais le silence restait maitre dans la salle de contrôle.

─ Usopp, tenta tant bien que mal le petit animal en récupérant la clé. Tu vas-

─ Je !

Il avait sorti ça comme ça, nous faisant quelque peu tressaillir, avant d'incliner soudainement sa tête vers le sol. Ce changement brusque me pressa le cœur, car je sentais… que quelque chose n'allait pas…que quelque chose s'était passé.

─ Je me suis fait…

Chopper lâcha instantanément la clé du cadenas, et commença à trembler violemment.

─ N-n-n-n… n-n-non, bégaya le renne.

─ Je… suis déso…

Puis je vis une larme couler le long de la joue d'Usopp. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mes nakama, et vis qu'ils semblaient plus pale que de la neige. Leur stupéfaction pouvait se lire à des kilomètres. Mon cœur se serra d'avantage tandis que je comprenais peu à peu ce qui venait de se produire. Mes perles salées furent au bord du précipice lorsque je constatai avec horreur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elles coulèrent le long de mon visage pendant qu'une boule chaude envahit tout mon corps. Réchauffante… dans le mauvais sens… une douleur presque lancinante.

─ Usopp, raisonna la voix irrégulière de Luffy.

─ Lu… je suis désolé… je me suis perdu et… tu sais j'ai voulu… mais il m'a mordu, finit-il dans un sanglot transcendant.

─ Tu ne peux pas… me laisser, dit Luffy tremblotant en s'accroupissant près de lui. On est nakama ? Non ? Les nakama c'est pour la vie ?

─ Luffy, répondit-il en sentant la main chaude de notre capitaine sur son épaule, près de la morsure.

─ Tu ne peux pas Usopp… regarde-moi…

Le jeune homme souleva sa tête et renifla bruyamment son nez. Il passa son bras sur sa figure pour enlever le surplus d'eau salée. Ce fut l'une des scènes les plus déchirantes de toute ma vie. Luffy avait les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'Usopp faisait tout son possible pour ne plus en lâcher une. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement quand il tenta d'articuler quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à un balbutiement.

─ Pardonne-moi… Luffy.

Sur ces mots, Chopper éclata en sanglot. Il hurla pendant qu'il enlaça le fin corps d'Usopp. Ayant du mal à prendre sa respiration, il fit un effort phénoménal pour former des phrases claires, nettes et précises.

─ TU NE PEUX PAS ME LAISSER ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! VIVI NOUS A ABANDONNE ! ROBIN EST PARTI ET TOI ! TU VEUX NOUS LAISSER AUSSI ! TU VEUX PARTIR POURQUOI ! USOPP ! JE T'EN PRIE ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! JE TROUVERAI UN REMEDE JE TE LE PROMETS MAIS NE MEURT PAS USOPP ! NE MEURT PAS TU ! TU N'AS PAS LE DRO-

─ CA SUFFIT CHOPPER !

L'écho de la voix du canonnier résonnait encore dans la petite salle. Il avait fait un effort surhumain pour avoir une expression aussi en colère malgré le véritable sentiment qu'il ressentait. Il planta ses iris noirs tour à tour dans ceux de Chopper et de Luffy et répondit :

─ Vous allez partir ! Maintenant ! Prenez mon sac ! S'exclama-t-il en le jetant dans les bras du capitaine. Le Sunny se trouve à un kilomètre d'ici. C'est peu mais ces créatures sont nombreuses sur les côtes de l'île. Soyez prudent !

─ USOPP ! TU NE-

─ JE VAIS MOURIR CHOPPER TU COMPRENDS CA ?! IL N'Y A RIEN À FAIRE POUR MOI ! N'attendez pas que je me transforme pour espérer me voir en vie ! Je reste ici et personne ne me fera changer d'avis !

─ J-je… n-n-ne… p-peux pas, essaya de dire tant bien que mal Chopper.

─ Va-t'en. Tu m'exaspères avec tes pleurs, finit Usopp en détournant son regard.

Luffy se leva instantanément, et prit le renne qui était resté choqué par ses dernières paroles.

─ On s'en va, déclara le brun d'un ton froid.

─ NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! TU MENTS USOPP ! TU MENTS !

Il se débattit comme il le pouvait, mais la prise du capitaine se fut plus rude.

─ Usopp… prend soin… de toi, ajouta Luffy de dos en essayant de camoufler sa voix temblante.

L'épéiste et le cuistot observèrent leur capitaine ramasser son propre sac à dos, et ouvrir la porte-arrière qui devrait mener à ladite sortie, Chopper toujours en main. On pouvait encore entendre l'écho de la voix du petit renne qui résonnait dans le tunnel. Ils se jetèrent un regard quelque peu abattu et avancèrent vers Usopp.

─ Ne venez pas m'enquiquiner à chercher un discours, déclara-t-il avant de soulever sa tête, en souriant légèrement. Ca ne colle pas avec vos personnages.

Les deux meilleurs ennemies sourirent à ses dires, mais retrouvèrent instantanément un visage plus séreux.

─ Tu vas nous manquer… Pochetron, avoua Zoro en serrant fermement sa poigne dans celle d'Usopp.

─ Je ne suis pas un peureux !

─ C'est ça oui, nargua Sanji en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Puis ce fut un long silence qui s'installa. Il n'était pas lourd, ni inconfortable… il semblait léger, presque apaisant. Mon nakama allait mourir, mais tous souriaient d'un air nostalgique en se plongeant dans leurs pensées les plus profondes. Plus les minutes passaient, plus un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres, bien que je fusse trempée par mes propres sanglots.

─ Vous devriez aller, annonça le canonnier.

─ Hum, dit simplement Sanji avant de s'avancer vers Usopp pour lui serrer dignement la main.

Zoro tapota le dos du brun, et en profita pour prendre le deuxième sac au dos. A cet instant il n'y avait pas besoin de parole, pas du moindre mot. Le regard suffisait pour qu'ils se comprennent.

Le blond s'avança vers moi, et me prit par le bras. Nous nous dirigions vers la porte, mais mon regard restait fixé sur Usopp. C'était la dernière fois que je le voyais…

─ Nami, dit-il en avant de relever la tête. Bon courage…

Je me retenais du mieux que je pouvais même si quelques larmes échappaient à mon contrôle. Je lui sortis le plus magnifique sourire que j'avais en réserve, et hochai la tête.

─ Merci Usopp…

Puis nous atterrirent dans le petit et sombre étroit couloir de la porte arrière, où seules les petites diodes au plafond nous servaient de luminosité. Faute d'un tournis violent qui s'empara de ma tête à tel point que mon corps chancelait, Sanji me tint une nouvelle fois le bras pour empêcher que je ne tombe. Zoro referma la porte d'un coup sec, et prit la tête de la marche dans un silence religieux, malgré nos cliquetis dans l'eau qui animaient tout de même notre environnement.

**Note II :** Voilà sortez les mouchoirs ainsi que les comprimés anti-dépressifs :3 A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre o/


End file.
